Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a power amplifier module. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a multi-mode power amplifier module.
Description of Related Technology
Wireless devices, such as cellphones, typically use one or more power amplifiers to amplify an information signal prior to transmission. Often, a wireless device will include a plurality of power amplifiers to support a plurality of communication modes. There is a tension between supporting more communication modes and services, and reducing the cost and size of the wireless device. The more communication modes supported, the more space required by the wireless device to support the communication components, including the power amplifier.